A different ending
by Maalbor
Summary: Sam and Dean never thought they end up this way. coda 15x10. wheelchair!Sam


Sam feels the sun over his face and soft kisses on his neck, he loves waking up like this. Right now, he's at peace, he's content, he's with Dean.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head" Dean says kissing Sam's neck and hugging him hard, to Dean, it still seems surreal to get to wake up every morning next to Sam, with his brother alive between his arms.

Sam can feel the warm of Dean's body on his back and his brother's hands caressing his belly, He opens his eyes and can feel his brother's lips behind his ear.

"Good morning, babe" Sam says smiling shyly and turning around to kiss Dean, his brother helps him turn and they kiss "Do we really have to get up? Can't we just stay in bed?" Sam says yawning.

Dean seats up on the bed "Yeah we have to, Sammy, today's the twins' birthday and Garth and Beth are waiting for us to be there" Dean slaps Sam's ass playfully, "I woke up a while ago, but you look like you needed to sleep a bit more, so I let you. I made you breakfast" Dean's says getting up "and there is coffee on the table, let's go eat something" he says grabbing a pair of shorts and putting them on.

Sam puts his hands on the bed and seats up, he looks around the room looking for something and his brow furrows "Dean, where is my chair?" he asks confused.

Dean brows furrows noticing for the first time the chair isn't right by the bed, next to Sam, where it usually is, Dean gets up from the bed, goes outside and comes back with a wheelchair in front of him.

Everything has changed for the Winchesters since Chuck and the fighting cage, and it all started with Sam saying '_or maybe we just end up paralyzed…'_

"It seems last night, we were drunker than we thought" Dean says playfully as he sets the chair next to Sam's side, parallel to the bed.

"Yeah, that would explain why our room looks like a damn war zone" Sam's says as he transfers from the bed to the wheelchair. He wheels to his closet, grabs a pair of boxers and puts them on, he then wheels himself to the dining room with Dean close behind him.

They don't live in the bunker any more, they had to leave it, since they don't hunt anymore, and also there is the whole hardware Sam's comes attached to, now. There were also too many memories and too much history in the place, so, they decided to start over, to start fresh and they moved to Grantsburg in Wisconsin, just a few blocks away from Garth, who was after all the one who saved them.

_Sam and Dean can hear Maul growling outside, they also can hear the horde of monster screaming for him to kill them, they are alone, just the two of them and this Is the end, they can both feel it._

_Sam looks at his brother who is smiling at him, at least they will go down swinging, together, as they always wanted, this isn't the end Chuck show him, nor the one they wanted, if we are being honest, but is the one they are going to get._

_Cully comes from them with six monsters in tow, the boys know is a waste of energy to try fight them to escape, they'll never make it, at least not both of them, and neither is willing to leave his brother behind, to leave his brother to die. So, they make their way willingly to the cage, Maul is already there waiting for them. _

_The referee stars talking, the monsters scream and the bell rings, Sam and Dean look at each other and attack. Dean throws a punch to Maul's head, he connects it, he feels some of his fingers break and Maul barely flinches, he punches Dean on the stomach and sends him flying, Sam sees red and goes to the attack, he elbows Maul in the side of the head and kicks him in the groin, he's not above fighting dirty, not now. Maul doubles over a little, looks at then and growls._

_Dean's already up next to Sam and they both go to the attack, Sam tries to kick Maul in the face but Maul sees him coming and grabs him by the leg and throw him to the side, Sam goes down hard and crumples to the floor like a rag doll, Dean goes next, he punches Maul on the stomach and the head, he goes in with another punch but Maul's hook connects with Dean's head first, he gets disoriented, Maul spins him around and grabs him in chokehold._

_Sam's on the floor, his vision is blurry, he's disoriented, his brain is trying to catch up with what's happening when he hears Dean scream in pain, he sees Maul grabs his brother in a chokehold, Dean's red, he can't breathe, Dean's dying. Sam gets up by pure adrenaline, his heart is beating faster than ever, his ears are bleeding, his head is buzzing but he can´t think beyond saving Dean, he throws himself at Maul, trying to take him down, trying to make him let go of Dean._

_Maul throws Dean to the side and grabs Sam by the head, he kicks Sam's right knee and Sam's legs fold under him and he goes down to his knees in front of Maul, Dean is still on the floor, he's a little bit out of it, but he's starting to come around. Sam feels Maul take his arms and pull them to his back, he doesn't know what's about to come next but he knows everything is about to end, he looks at his brother and smile. "Dean" he says. _

_Maul kicks Sam with his steel toe booth in the small of his back, Sam shouts in pain and falls to the floor, then Maul stomp over Sam's lower back one, two, three times, Sam shouts every time, Sam hears his bones break and feels the blinding pain. Dean sees it all in slow motion, he gets up as fast as he can and is about to go to Maul, when he hears an explosion by the door, he hears monster screaming, growling and hissing, he hears shots being fired, he forgets about Maul and his focus is all on Sam, Sam, who is lying unconscious and bloody on the floor. _

_Dean kneels next to his brother and puts two fingers over his baby brothers neck, he feels a slow and weak pulse, next, he puts his ear next to Sam's face to hear his breathing, which is labored and thready. All hell is breaking loose around them but all Dean can seem to think about is Sam, Sam's in danger, Sam is dying. Dean knows he has to get some help for Sam and fast, but he can't move Sam, he doesn't want to hurt him anymore, Dean knows Maul broke Sam's back, he heard it, he doesn't know if his brother broke his spine too, he can't even begin to think about that option._

_Suddenly, someone is grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up, he's about to fight whomever it is, when he sees is Garth, he's trying to get him up, to get him out, but Dean can't do it, he can't leave Sam behind, then he seems some men trying to grabbing Sam legs and arms to carry him and Dean goes crazy, he starts fighting Garth's hold and shouting for them to leave his brother alone, he feels a prick on his shoulder and then nothing._

Dean woke up three hours later on a stretcher, Garth sitting in a chair next to him, Garth explained him what had happened. He and Beth had worried about the Winchesters, because they were normal and they also felt responsible for getting them into this mess, in the first place. So Garth gathered a group of hunters to try to rescue them, they tried to arrive before the fight, before any damaged was done but they were late, too late, and now Sam was in an operating room getting his back stabilized but not fix, it will never be fix again.

So that was the end, after Sam got paralyzed, it was all said and done for the Winchester brothers, Sam would never walk again, no angel mojo would work on him, so they would never hunt again, at the beginning Sam tried to make Dean leave him behind, he would research for cases and tried to make Dean go hunt, but Dean never caved. Sam complete his rehab and they became Dean Smith and Sam Wesson, they moved to little house in Grantsburg, it had a white picket fence and all, Dean started working in the towns mechanic shop and Sam got a job teaching kids in the twins' daycare, and along the way Sam and Dean found each other.

Sam's parks his wheelchair in from of the table and stars eating his breakfast "Did you buy the twins presents?" Sam's asks with a mouth full of pancakes and sausages.

"Yeah, they are pack and ready in the car" Dean says and drinks his coffee, he reaches for Sam's left hand and kiss it. "You know; I never imagine we end up like this"

"Me neither" Sam says looking at Dean intensely for a few seconds "But you know what?"

"what?"

"I can't imagine ever getting a better ending than this"

"Not even if you could walk again"

"Not even then"

THE END.


End file.
